Aqua
by fanorama
Summary: Meet Coral. At 11 years old she is a surfing champ, a straight-A student, and the most popular girl in school, She has it all, but she also has a secret. Frozen belongs to Disney
1. Prolouge

As Anna, Elsa, Sven, Kristoff, Olaf, and the other villagers skated after the Great Freeze, A young man bumped into Elsa, knocking her down. When she looked up, she saw a handsome young man. He was dressed well, but was not a prince. She figured he must be part of the Upper Class. The Young man apologized and helped Elsa up. She asked for his name. "Oh, pardon my manners your highness. My name is Frederick Mason." he said with a bow. When he came up to look at her again, their eyes locked and they fell deeply in love.

The wedding was held a year later, and shortly after that, Elsa became pregnant with her first child. She was terrified that because of her powers that something would happen to the child. But 9 months later she gave birth to a beautiful daughter who was perfectly healthy. They named her Mia. In the years following she had 2 more children, first John, then Louis, both boys. Surprisingly, none of the kids had ice powers.

However, when he was 5 years old, making Mia 7 and Louis 4, John caught the bubonic plague, which also knocked out ⅓ of Arendelle citizens, and died. Devastated, Elsa and Frederick mourned their son, along with Kristoff and Anna who had nearly lost 6 year old Sara, but she and their son Andrew, 3, survived.

Anna convinced Elsa to try for one more child. Elsa agreed, and 9 months later little Alice was born, a little on the small side, but perfectly healthy. Mia, Louis, and Alice grew up and had kids of their own.

Fast forward now from the Middle Ages to the year 1997. Molly Adams, a descendant of Elsa's is a Marine Biologist meets Mark Sanchez, a professional surfer. they live in Hawaii, USA. They fall in love, get married, and on June 21, 2001, the day summer begins they had a baby girl named Coral Grace Sanchez. Her eyes are sea blue, and her hair is so black that in some lighting it looks blue. Coral cried nonstop until the nurses gave her a bath. When she was placed in the water, Coral was immediately soothed.


	2. Childhood

Every time she came into contact with water, Coral was soothed instantly. It was like that everyday. It was in her genes anyway, to love water, because her parents both did. When she was 6 months old, her parents took her down to the beach, and when she saw the ocean she laughed for the first time.

Until she was 8 months old, her powers were unknown. But one day her mother came in to get Coral from her nap, and saw her wide awake, playing with a ball of water. She seemed to be controlling it. Her mother watched her carefully throughout the day. Just when she was thinking that she was going crazy, she saw Coral release a stream of water from her fingers, made a ball, and started to play with it.

The next few years flew by. Coral said her first word, Water (Wa wa), learned to walk, then swim, and could now control water better. When she was 3 years old she got a little brother, Ocean. Around the same time her father put her on a surfboard and started to teach her. At 5 years old she caught her first wave, and by age 7 she had won several events and made a best friend, Alexis Garner, along with many others. She got a little sister when she was 8, Pearl, and Ocean was starting to surf. At age 10 she made a rival, Alisha Reed, who was her biggest competitor in surfing and the other most popular girl in school. Now she is 11 and ready to face her next big challenge, Middle School.


	3. First Day

Coral held up her third outfit to see how it looked. She wasn't nervous, she just wanted to make a good impression on her first day. She put that outfit back and then headed to her closet. then she saw the perfect outfit. It was a plain purple sundress that went to her knees and had a string going around it as a belt. She then pulled out her white denim jacket since it was rather cool that day, and you never know how cold a classroom will be. She put on some simple white flip flops and did a final once over in the mirror. She had curled her hair that morning so it looked like dark water cascading down past her shoulders to half way down her back. She grabbed her back-pack with all of her new school supplies in it, and headed downstairs.

Pearl bounced up to her before Coral even got to the last few steps. Pearl was starting her first day of preschool and was very excited. To celebrate the occasion she was wearing a cinderella dress and her princess shoes.

"Hi Pearl, are you excited for school?" Coral laughed. Pearl's little head nodded vigorously. "I bet you are." said Coral. She then began to pour cereal into bowls for her and Pearl. They were still eating when their Mom came down, already dressed for work. She shrieked when she saw Pearl.

"Pearl, what on earth are you wearing? You can't wear that to school! Let's get you changed." she said. Pearl started to protest, but then saw that her mother was very serious. She came back 5 minutes later in a green t-shirt with a purple flower on it, and white capris. Her shoulder length curly blond hair was in pigtails. Coral then went to get Ocean.

She walked up to her brother's door. She knew he was awake because she could hear him playing video games. She walked in to see her little brother still in his pj's, hair rumpled, bed unmade, everything, yet he was sitting here playing video games on the TV. Coral will never know how he convinced their parents to buy it. "School starts in 30 mins. If you want to stay alive to make it to your first day of 3rd grade, I suggest you get ready before mom sees you." Coral said.

"Hold on, let me finish this level." He said as he blasted another alien to bits.

"Ok, it's your life." she said and walked back into the kitchen to clean up. She washed the dishes with her powers instead of using the sink. Sometimes it was fun to use her powers. Her mom saw her and didn't care that she was doing it. But she did worry about her daughter's powers.

"Just remember Darling, don't use your powers at school." She said with half confidence and half worry. She knew that her daughter was responsible, But she also knew about Elsa (there were too many "great's" to count so everyone just called her Elsa) from the stories that have been passed down and she knew all about the Great Freeze.

"Don't worry Mom, I'll be fine. See you after school!" she said before running out to the bus.

On the bus sat Alexis, her best friend. The two chatted about the teachers they hoped they would and wouldn't get, who was going to be the one who has changed the most over the summer, what Alisha would do to get back at her for winning the most recent surf competition, and how many new students their would be. They got off the bus and went straight to the gym to get their schedules. They were happy to find out that they had Homeroom, Science, Language Arts, Lunch, and French, together. However Coral was not happy to see that Alisha was in every single one of her classes.


	4. Meet the teachers

Coral and Alexis found their lockers, which were next to each other, and got to homeroom to start their day. But their good mood didn't last long, because when they walked in, everybody was crowded around Alisha Reed. Coral nodded to Alexis who then did a walk by. she returned and was about to tell Coral what she heard but then the teacher came in and told them to take their seats. Coral and Alexis took 2 seats at the front, while Alisha and her followers went to the back. The teacher introduced herself as Mrs Bentley, and went on to explain the rules and such in her class, which would go from homeroom to science, and then talked about goals for the year. Over all she seemed very nice.

Next they went to Language Arts where they repeated the procedure. Coral and Alexis in the front, Alisha in the back, rules explained and goals for the year. Mrs. Simpson, the teacher, seemed very strict and harsh. No one seemed to like her much.

Then they went to lunch where the food was actually decent. Coral asked Alexis what she heard Alisha saying to the group of kids in homeroom, and Alexis replied "She was telling the incredibly true story of the time over summer when you cheated to win that huge surf competition last week."

"Really?" Coral said while laughing.

"Yup, and you stepped on a puppy on the way there." said Alexis, who could not contain her giggles. "Wow, I can't believe that she would stoop so low." she continued. The girls laughed throughout lunch.

After lunch they went to French. The teacher was down-right strange. First of all, he was not even French, he was German. He had anger issues and broke down crying twice in class. He complained about losing his apartment and his girl friend. Even his name was strange: Mr. Muffinbottom. Worse he gave homework: Write a paper on all the rules I said today.

After that Coral and Alexis split up. Coral went to Math now and met up with another friend, Luna. Luna and Coral were very close too. In math they sat together and listened to the teacher talk about the rules and stuff. He was an old man named Mr. Matthews and he was very boring. After he explained the rules he went to his desk and fell asleep.

After math class, Coral and Luna went to Mr. Sullivans room. He was their social studies teacher. They had to sit alphabetical, so Coral was next to Alisha. Mr. Sullivan was awesome. He told jokes, made fun of kids light-heartedly, and even gave out candy. But somehow Coral could tell that he would still be able to teach like that.

The last class of the day was gym. Coach Bryan gave out Gym lockers. Everyone had a locker partner. Coral was once again stuck with Alisha. After he did that he explained that almost everything that they did would be done with Coach Levi's class. Coral and Luna were thrilled about that because Alexis was in that class. Coach Bryan and Coach Levi were both young, athletic men that were almost like older brothers to the kids.

After school Alexis, Luna, and Coral went back to Coral's house for a snack and to do their homework. After her friends left, Coral walked into the backyard. No one was home and her neighbors were not outside, so Coral let go of the magic that she had been holding back that day, for her parents thought that the best way to control it was to use it, rather than to hold it in. So Coral let it go.


	5. Authors Note (PLEASE READ)

Wow. This is so awful.I can't believe that I haven't updated in this long. I certainly have not been on fanfiction at all since the beginning of the school year, and some stories I have not updated in over a year. I feel really bad about this.

So starting now, I am going to try my very best to update on a schedule. As some of my readers may know, I have these four stories on my page:

1\. **As long as you love me** a twilight fanfiction about Jacob Black and Renesmee Cullen and their life together after the end of Breaking Dawn.

2\. **Finding Me** another twilight fanfiction based off of _As long as you love me_, about a young teenager who is adjusting to the life of a vampire.

3\. **The first Hunger Games** obviously a hunger games fanfiction about the very first Hunger Games, and SYOT.

4.**Aqua** a frozen fanfiction set in modern day where Elsa's great great great great super great granddaughter inherits water powers.

My plan is to update each story regularly, 2 updates a month. I will be updating every week. Here is how it will go. The first weekend of the month I will update my two Twilight fanfictions, Although If I am struggling with time, then I will drop _Finding me_ for that week. the second week of the month I will be updating _The first Hunger games _and _Aqua_. The third week I will again update my two Twilight fanfictions, and the other two the fourth week. If there is a weekend that I can't make it then I'm sorry. I will try to upload on Saturday, but it may sometimes be on Sunday. I hope you understand this because I would not have if I had not thought of it.

Now that I have a schedule set, let me tell you what I have planned for my stories.

**As long as you love me**

Well I took a long, hard look at this story and decided that I don't like the way it is written. So I am going to re-write it. I am going to scrap it and start over, and I promise, I have improved in my writing style. If you have suggestions, review this "chapter."

**Finding Me**

You can expect a lot of short chapters out of this story, but I will let you know that Skylar ain't gonna find her new life easy.

**The first Hunger Games**

I feel really bad because this story actually involves other people, not just me. Well other people, as soon as i finish the reapings I will move on to the train chapter, the opening ceremony, the three days of training, the scoring day, the interviews, and the night before. I will try to be fair, but don't be upset if your tribute doesn't get a training scene or an interview, but if you would like to have one in particular, then pm me. I'm only doing 3 or 4 tributes for each scene.

**Aqua**

Frankly I have NO idea what is going to happen next. so please tell me what you think. I am open for any suggestions.

**Thank you all for reading and I am so sorry for waiting a year to do this!**


	6. Surfing song

Today was Saturday and the kids were going to the beach with their dad. It was a favorite spot because there were good waves but not many people knew about it so it was always empty. Coral, Dad, and Ocean all had their surf boards and Pearl had her brand new training board. Dad set up the chairs and umbrella while the Coral and Pearl went to play in the waves. Ocean pulled out his iPod and started to play minecraft. After around 20 mins everyone grabbed their boards and went to the ocean. Coral started out by catching a large wave and demonstrating the technique for Pearl. Then Coral and Dad started to teach Pearl, staring out on the sand.

Pearl did really well at first, but then everyone stopped for lunch and the waves started to get bigger as they ate. Pearls eyes widened and she froze, eyes locked on the ocean. when it came time to go back out and for Pearl to practice in the waves, she refused to go. Ocean, who was bored of surfing, offered to stay with her on the beach. He reached for his iPod and Pearl started to build a sand castle. Coral knew that Pearl was afraid of the waves so she sat down and encouraged her.

Do you want to ride your surf-board

come on lets go have fun

Lets go and ride the waves

all the day

underneath the sun

dont you want to join the family

please come do

if not then tell me why

Do you want to ride your surf-board

it could even be a boogie-board

_I dont want to_

okay bye

Coral walked to the waves and surfed with her dad. They came back a little later for water and Coral encouraged her again.

Do you want to ride your surf-board

or come in for a swim

I think some company is overdue

why don't you

race me and see who wins

I bet I will

it gets a little lonely

out in the sea

why don't you come with me

come on, come on, come on

Coral ran to the ocean and when she saw that Pearl was not following, she gave up and dragged her brother instead. When she was done she came back to the beach and tried one last time.

Pearl, please it's getting late

we are running out of time

conditions are perfect

the waves are fine

if you would just try

just come right in

we only have an hour

please come with me

don't you want to surf

Do you want to ride your surf-board...

This Pearl slowly took Coral's hand and they ran out to the ocean where Pearl finally got on her board.

Hey guys I am having trouble with what happens next. Until then I can not write anymore. Sometimes it takes a while for me to get a good idea, the problem this time is that I have too many ideas. Here are some of them:

Alisha has a big party and A, invites everyone but Coral and Alexis, B, Alisha acts sweet and invites everyone, but embaresses Coral at the party, or C, Alisha invites everyone and Coral and Alisha don't go for a reason that I have not decided yet.

Coral's family is having a beach party and each kid brings their friends

A new girl moved to the school and no one talks to her so Coral makes friends with her

The next big surfing competition comes and Coral and Alisha go head to head

Also I want to know whose character you want to see develop in the next chapter. Will it be:

Coral?

Alexis?

Luna?

Alisha?

Pearl?

Ocean?

Mom?

Dad?


End file.
